The Secrets of Life
by AskEliz
Summary: Set years after Yui was welcomed into the Sakamaki household and after she chooses Ayato as her only lover. The Sakamakis and Mukamis must move to the Americas to live alongside the Tsukinami brothers, where they meet Katya and Karina, their daughters. Love, tragedy, and secrets bring chaos to all three families. Who will survive? What does the future bring?Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1: Present

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. REJET DOES.**

 **Summary: Set years after Yui was welcomed into the Sakamaki household and after she chooses Ayato as her only lover. The Sakamakis and Mukamis must move to the Americas to live alongside the Tsukinami brothers, where they meet Katya and Karina, their daughters. Love, tragedy, and secrets bring chaos to all three families. Who will survive? What does the future bring?**

 **Chapter 1: Present**

Yui Komori looks out at the bright stars from her terrace. She sighs lowly, remembering the past. She couldn't believe how time has flown by. She chuckles lowly, feeling the wind on her face and blonde hair. She feels a strong pair of arms hugging her from behind, circling around her waist, and kissing her neck, trying not to pierce her pale skin.

"Hey… you seem deep in thought. Care to share?"

Yui smiles, knowing that voice. It's of her lover, Ayato Sakamaki. She hugs his arms tightly, not leaving her eyes from the night sky.

"Just remembering how time has flown by. It's been so long since I was brought here."

Ayato chuckles at her answer.

"Yeah. It has. I still can't believe you chose me over the rest of my brothers, including the Mukami's and the Tsukinami's."

Yui sighs, turning around and placing her arms around his waist. She looks up at him.

"And I don't regret choosing you. Believe it or not, I love you. I can't wait to become Mrs. Sakamaki."

Ayato grabs her hand and kisses where the finger where her engagement ring is placed at, not leaving his eyes from Yui's face. He then kisses her forehead and hugs her.

"And I can't wait either. For you to become fully mine. I love you."

Both share a kiss and look up at the night sky. It's been a peaceful sight for years. The Samaki's and Mukami's eventually moved on from their hatred and annoyance towards each other that they learned how to cope with each other to the point of now living together under one house. Even though the Mukami's weren't pureblood vampires, they were considered as family because their father had given them another chance in life, thus, tying the conclusion that they were also brothers to the Sakamaki men.

* * *

A 17 year old Karina Raminoff and 19 year old Katya Tsukinami walk through the door. Karina looks for her father and uncle as Katya walks upstairs, leaving to her room. She's been stressed with her online classes as of lately, since her first exams for the semester are creeping up fast.

"Uncle Carla, Dad, I'm home!"

Karina walks to the living room, dropping her bookbag on the sofa. She walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing some orange juice. She places it on the table while finding a cup to pour her orange juice in. She then pours orange juice on her cup and drinks it, putting the orange juice away while holding her cup on her other hand, closing the fridge. She hums while drinking her orange juice from the cup she had on her hand, walking back to the living room. She grabs her bookbag from the sofa and walks to the dining room, dropping her bookbag on the table. She places her cup of juice also on the table and sits down, taking her homework out of her bookbag. She grabs her pencil and starts to work on her homework for the night.

Shin Tsukinami walks downstairs along with his brother, Carla Tsukinami. He notices that the lights are turned on in the living room, dining room, and kitchen. He walks through the dining room, noticing his daughter, Karina, doing homework on the table. He places a hand on her shoulder, leaning down and kisses her head.

"How was school?"

Not taking her eyes from her homework, Karina smiles.

"Good, but as always, boring."

Shin chuckles at his daughter's answer.

"You do know that you still have the option of being home schooled."

Karina stops doing her homework and stands up from the chair and hugs her father. She inhales and exhales, smiling softly.

"I'm fine like that. Thank you daddy. Anyway, classes make school boring and unbearable, but having friends beside me makes my life at school easier."

She looks up at her father, smiling. Shin caresses her light brown hair, wondering how lucky he is to have her as his daughter.

"I still remember the day I found you in the forest with your uncle Carla. I couldn't leave you all alone that night."

Karina sighs lowly.

"I just wish I could remember what had happened prior to our meeting dad. I still wonder how did I end up in the forest."

"I do too, but you were just five years old."

Shin looks at his daughter.

"You had your pink dress all dirtied up. Your hair was tangled, as if you wandered around for days. You were a tough cookie Karina."

Karina chuckles and smiles, looking at her father.

"I'll work hard to make you proud dad."

Shin hugs Karina tightly.

He was very proud of her. She has good grades in school, getting honor roll whenever she can, and has the love for the arts. He still remembers the time when she danced to a sequence of the red shoes.

He misses the days where he would drop her off to her ballet classes. Sadly, she had to leave them due to an injury on her ankle a few years back. Karina was afraid to dance ballet and decided to just use her energy for school.

Nonetheless, Shin Tsukinami loved his daughter dearly.

* * *

Karlheinz walks through the mansion where all the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers lived. He took his glasses off, putting them away.

He smiles at what looks like a family reunion in the living room. Everyone seems to be bickering and talking to each other.

He clears his throat, making his presence known.

The noise stops as everyone looks up at Karlheinz.

"Well, now that that's settled. I called a family meeting for something important."

Reiji, standing behind the sofa, looks at his father and asks,

"Something important?"

Everyone looked at each other confused. Karlheinz just smiled, knowing that he'd enjoy this too easily.

"Yes. Something important. It seems that I feel that everyone needs a change of scenery occasionally, don't you agree Shu?"

Shu, laying down on the sofa, opens his eyes, and shrugs, not caring what his father says. He plugs both earphones in, listening to his usual classical music. He yawns, getting comfortable on his sofa and closes his eyes. Reiji just chuckles and smiles at his brother's antics. Sure, they got along better than before, but that didn't change their attitudes or personality and occasionally argue or bicker at each other. Just not as much it used to be.

Ayato, hiding his face on Yui's neck, raises an eyebrow at his father's words. Change of scenery? Pfft. Everyone had graduated high school, but Subaru and Kou. Currently, they are all attending night classes at college, some even had online classes as they wanted to avoid people overall.

Ayato hugs Yui, as she was sitting on his lap. Yui listens intently at Karlheinz, wondering what words will come out of his mouth that seem important. She wondered as to why a family meeting was called out of the blue.

As for Ruki, he knew that a big change was coming up. He chuckled at his father's words. There must be a plan. A plan that their father and creator has been working on his mind for quite some time.

Karlheinz smiles menacingly. He chuckles and thinks carefully, wanting to impact his dear children.

"Well, I made the decision to move everyone to the United States."

Shu's eyes opened wide. Reiji was speechless. Ayato's head shoots up. Ruki looks surprised. Yui blinked a few times, not believing the news. Kou coughed the blood he was drinking from his cup. Yuma looks pissed off. Laito looks sad. Kanato looks confused. Azusa sighs. Subaru punches a wall, looking not too pleased at the news they were receiving from him.

Karlheinz was enjoying everybody's faces. He wanted to laugh hard.

"One more thing."

Subaru scoffs.

"Tch! There's more to your 'wonderful' surprise?!"

Karlheinz sighs, not losing his smile.

"You will be taking Kino to your new adventure."

Everyone groans loudly and start talking at the same time.

Karlheinz couldn't contain his laugh any longer. He laughs at his family's reaction. Very priceless. He would forever cherish their faces.

"Pack up to be ready for tomorrow night. It'll be a very long destination."

Reiji opens his mouth, but words couldn't form. Thank god, their father was smart enough to send them to English classes or else, they all would have been screwed.

"So what part of the Americas we'll be living at?"

The question came from Shu, who was sitting up, but had already his closed his eyes.

Karlheinz responds with a smile.

"You'll be living where the Tsukinami's currently live, Cambridge, Ohio. Oh and I forgot to add, the mansion isn't ready to be lived in for the moment, so you'll all be living with the Tsukinami's."

Shu gets up from the sofa, taking his earphones off.

"So troublesome."

He walks away from the family meeting as the others did the same not too long after.

Karlheinz chuckles. This will be a very interesting year, but it was time to commence his plan. Take back what's his. The American territory from _those_ people.

* * *

Carla is sitting down on his favorite chair, thinking what has been talked about. Shin walks into his office, closing the door quietly.

"We've been living in peace for years."

Carla looks up at his younger brother, nodding in agreement.

"What worries me is Karina. With everyone coming to Cambridge and living next door, don't you think they'll notice right away that we have a human living among vampires?"

Shin nods at Carla's words. It's been years since they've seen the Sakamaki and Mukami families. Ever since Yui decided to stay with Ayato, they felt the need to move on their lives and not stay in Japan. Even though they were brothers, they used to have a competition on who was the better brother, but that all changed with Katya's birth and adopting Karina in the later years of their lives in America.

Shin sighs lowly.

"Thank goodness we changed. With Katya's birth, we seem to confirm our suspicions. We could finally have a first blood line son or daughter if we ever fall in love with the woman of our choice."

Carla chuckles, shaking his head.

"Do you remember how crazy we got to the point of kidnapping Yui?"

Shin laughs.

"We've come far, haven't we, brother?"

"Yes, we have come far. A mansion, our own businesses thriving, and our own family with a human as my niece."

Shin chuckles.

"So, how shall we tell Katya and Karina that more vampires are our next-door neighbors?"

Carla crosses his legs, thinking.

"That damn Karlheinz, always wanting to ruin the peace. Does he even know about Karina's existence?"

Carla sighs, nodding at his brother's question.

Shin leans against the desk, sighing lowly.

"We can tell them during dinner tonight. From what Karlheinz has told me over the phone, they are to be leaving tomorrow night from Japan. So, you could say the day after, they would be arriving here at night."

Shin nods.

"Friday night?"

"Yes. Friday night. They'll be staying with us for a few days until some reparations on the mansion are completed."

Shin looks at his watch.

"I'll prepare dinner this time. Get ready to break the news to the girls."

Carla nods and chuckles.

"What is that Karlheinz planning now?"

* * *

Everyone went back to their rooms and started packing. Karlheinz had only told them that they would only need to bring all their clothes and portable electronics. It included laptops, MP3s, iPods, or smartphones. Everything else would be shipped and as the days would go by.

Ayato was mumbling to himself while packing up his stuff on his suit case. Yui giggled as Ayato looked at his fiancé. She was folding her clothes in an organized matter as she put them away in her suit case.

"Can you believe that we'll be living with the Tsukinami's until the mansion is ready? I don't get what the white-haired asshole is thinking."

Yui laughed at her boyfriend's words.

"But he is your father. He makes the decisions after all." Yui folds her pink shirt, putting it inside her suit case.

Ayato rolls his eyes.

"Pfft. Makes the decisions for yours truly? Nope."

Yui tilts her head sideways, looking at Ayato confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't his decision to make me fall in love with you. It wasn't his decision to ask you to marry me. It wasn't his decision to love me."

Ayato grabs Yui, pulling her close to him as he smells her. He whispers in her ear.

"It wasn't his decision for yours truly to claim you right here. Right now. By the way, your blood smells very delicious. Shall I taste how delicious it is?"

Yui blushes.

"U-um, w-we need to finish packing!"

Ayato chuckles, loosening his grip on Yui as she turns around and keeps packing her clothes.

At the other side of the mansion, Shu finishes packing his stuff as Yuma walks by.

Shu yawns and stretches his arms.

"So troublesome."

Yuma leans against Shu's door, watching the blonde-haired man close his suit case.

"You've been repeating that line ever since he left."

Shu looks up at Yuma and rolls his eyes.

"It is. Moving us to another country. Has to be part of one of his schemes."

Yuma nods, agreeing with Shu.

"I think everyone thinks the same thing, but we shall see."

"NO! TEDDY WILL BE WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS! RIGHT TEDDY?!"

Yuma and Shu stop talking. Shu thinks that must be Reiji arguing with Kanato over the bear. He groans as he walks out of his room and past Yuma. Shu makes it to Kanato's room, where his suspicions were right.

Reiji had his arms crossed, looking very displeased. Kanato was on the floor cursing his older brother. Shu groans and closes his eyes. His blue eyes dart to a freaked out Kanato, hugging his teddy bear.

"Your bear is not clothes. He is to be put in a brown box. That is final Kanato."

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE TEDDY AWAY! HE IS TO BE WITH ME ALL TIMES! ISN'T THAT RIGHT TEDDY?! HE'S A MONSTER! YOU MONSTER WANT TO PUT HIM AWAY AT A COLD HARD BROWN BOX!"

Shu sighs.

"ENOUGH!"

Both Reiji and Kanato turned to look at an annoyed Shu.

"Kanato will take his bear."

Reiji pinches his nose.

"Why must you counter my orders?"

"Why must you want to act like the head of the house?"

Reiji sighs, walking out of Kanato's room. Shu knew this would be a long night.

* * *

Katya and Karina are sitting down with Carla and Shin for dinner. Spaghetti was both the girls' favorite dish to eat, which raised eye brows to their respective fathers.

"Spaghetti tonight?"

Shin nods, smiling at his niece, Katya. Karina starts eating her spaghetti, not caring the suspicion she had in her mind. Usually, her uncle Carla would cook, since her father would be in phone meetings. Yet, tonight was different. Her dad was cooking and her uncle Carla was in the office.

Katya looked at her cousin eating the spaghetti, wondering if she had the same suspicions as herself as well.

Shin and Carla also begin to eat, as Katya breaks the silence.

"So, today was stressful."

Carla chuckles.

"Why's that Kat?"

"Well, school is kicking my ass and like all these assignments are cramping my schedule! Who knew college would be this bad?"

Karina giggles at her cousin's comment about college, but stops with Katya's glare. Shin laugh at the little show both girls were presenting at the table.

"Now, who said acquiring a degree would be easy Katya?"

Katya whines and lays her head down as Karina rolls her eyes.

"Such a drama queen."

Katya's head shoots up rapidly, glaring at her younger cousin.

Carla rolls his eyes, and clears his throat.

"Before you both start wanting to kill each other, I have an announcement to make."

Katya and Karina instantly look at Carla and Shin.

"Buying me a car uncle?"

Katya nudges Karina and rolls her eyes.

"It's not always about you, you know. I'm right here too."

"Pfft. You got your Barbie car. I want a truck." Karina smiles innocently at her uncle. Carla sighs. How can he break this news to his niece and daughter?

"It's something that involves change."

Both girls look at Carla confused.

"Uh, new girlfriend? New mom for one of us?"

Katya looked at Karina surprised with her answer. Karina just shrugged it off, not thinking how weird that sounds. Even though their fathers looked less than 20, but both women know that's the life of a vampire, to which Katya seemed pleased, since she was born as a pureblood and first blood.

Katya and Karina's thoughts were interrupted with Carla's laugh.

Shin sighs. Of course, Carla needs help.

"Do you girls remember of the stories I've told you about our time in Japan?"

Katya and Karina nod.

Carla takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"In the upcoming days, we'll be having guests coming over."

Karina nods and asks,

"So… what does that have to do with us? You know we treat our guests well."

Katya nods.

"I promise not to argue with Karina and be on our best behaviors. Act like angels if you would like to call it."

Karina nods, agreeing with her cousin.

Carla chuckles at their little talk. If they knew.

"Well, I do hope you both young ladies are on your best behaviors. But, they have a connection with what your uncle Shin said about our past in Japan."

Shin looks at the girls, wondering how they will take the news that a family of vampires they once were enemies with will be living with them for a few days then move in next door, becoming their neighbors. That damn Karlheinz _had_ to ruin their peace.

Carla clears his throat.

"Do you girls remember the names Sakamaki and Mukami used in our stories?"

Both girls nod, looking at their fathers.

"Just spit it out dad. What's going on? Karina and I suspected something was going on."

Karina nods, adding to Katya's comment,

"Yeah. It's not every day for my dad to be cooking our favorite food for dinner. Guests are coming. Katya has promised that we both would be on our best behavior. So, what seems to be the problem that has you both tongue tied?"

Shin looks at his older brother annoyed. Carla rolls his eyes at his younger brother's annoyed face, but proceeds to talk to his niece and daughter.

"The Sakamaki and Mukami families will be moving to the United States. They will be living with us for a few days, then they'll be moving to the empty mansion next to us. They will be our new neighbors."

Katya nods. She knows who they are. The noble family in the vampire world. The heirs to the throne if she could call it. The family of Karlheinz. Her father had to teach her some 101 classes on the vampire world, since she's a vampire that possesses powers similar of her uncle and father. She has her blood pills with her in order to not to be tempted to drink blood from humans, especially from her cousin. She clicked everything as to why her uncle and father we nervous to say the news.

"No wonder that house has been under construction for months! Many of my friends asked what was going on. Now I know!" Karina commented as she played with her spaghetti.

Carla, Shin, and Katya looked at how calm Karina was. Carla gives a look to Shin, who looks at his daughter.

"Karina, they're not an ordinary family. Do you remember the time I told you we were vampires and how we kidnapped a sacrificial bride of theirs?"

Karina looks at her father, nodding.

"Yeah, I remember everything you told me about vampires. How you all have to drink blood pills so you wouldn't be tempted to drink human blood."

"Well, they're vampires. They're Karlheinz's family."

Karina blinks, looking surprised.

"Do they… know?"

Carla knew the questions well.

"Their father knows of your existence. As for his sons, I don't know. Whatever happens Karina, they are prohibited of drinking your blood. If they even dare trying, just know your father and myself would go after them."

Karina looks down and sighs.

"I think I just lost my appetite."

Katya rolls her eyes at her cousin's reaction to the news. She was secretly excited. She could finally seduce one of them and become someone important within the family! With her good looks, she knew she had them all bow down to her long before.

Shin smiles to his daughter, reassuring her that everything will be fine.

"There is one more thing. Subaru Sakamaki and Kou Mukami will be attending your school Karina. You will most likely ride with them, if not, Katya can keep taking you to school."

Katya looks at her father annoyed.

"How unfair! She gets to ride in a limo?! I can't remember the last time I rode one!"

Karina rolls her eyes.

"Spoiled brat."

"What did you just call me?"

Carla and Shin give their daughters pointed looks. Both stop the bickering and arguing.

"As for Katya, you will also ride a limo to their classes. Shu Sakamaki, Reiji Sakamaki, Ayato Sakamaki, Laito Sakamaki, Kanato Sakamaki, Ruki Mukami, Yuma Mukami, Azusa Mukami, Kino Sakamaki, and Yui Komori will be attending either night classes at your college or online classes. Orientate them please."

Katya nods at her father's instructions and looks at her cousin. She sighs, knowing this might scare Karina a little bit. The only vampires she's only been with has been with her family. Both have been tasked with the same job.

Orient the families.

Karina asks,

"So, when will they arrive here?"

Shin proceeds to answer.

"Friday night. If you could both cancel plans and be here, that would be great and easy for us. So, we wouldn't have to introduce the family twice."

Karina nods as she eats her spaghetti in silence. The same thing happens with Katya. Karina excuses herself from the table and leaves for her room.

Shin sighs as Katya finishes eating.

"Afraid they would want to suck Karina to death? I mean, we could send her far, far, far away from here. We still have time."

Carla gives Katya a look of 'shut up or else,' making Katya look the opposite direction.

"Shin, everything will be fine. We made peace with them the day Yui chose them. We have our own family."

"Carla, I know we do now, but what if they want Karina as theirs?"

Katya rolls her eyes. She hates how they talk about Karina like she's the last Coca Cola in the deserts of the Sahara.

"Brother, that will not happen in any circumstance. We are also noble people in our own world. Karlheinz _will not_ take my niece away."

Katya had enough.

"So, what happens if they decide to take me instead. I'm a vampire. Just like you, dad."

Carla grabs his daughter's hand.

"We wouldn't have a problem because you know how to defend yourself. As for Karina, she's human. They drink human blood."

Shin adds to Carla's explanation,

"You're a vampire. A first blood. A pureblood. It would be the ideal situation, but we'll just have to wait and see. All I ask is for you to protect your cousin when it needs to be."

Katya nods, not wanting to hear the argument any further. She excuses herself and leaves the dining room. Carla and Shin look at each other.

"It's been a stressful day. I'm turning in early."

"Same here. Goodnight Shin."

"Same to you Carla."

Both leave the dining room and walk upstairs to their bedrooms.

At Katya's bedroom. She sits up, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why is it always 'Karina this, Karina that.' Ugh. The day she came into our lives was the worst."

She admires herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes matched her platinum blonde hair, which she dyed a few days back. She looked at the curves she had. The 'perfect body' many females would tell her. Katya smiled just remembering those comments. At least Karina would never be as pretty or irresistible as her. She lays down and smiles, thinking about the new vampire family.

 **I wanted to write a softer side of Shin and Carla in order to show that they can be prone to change when it comes to their children and family. I want to show a softer side and how the years have changed them when becoming parents, but I promise it won't lose the sadistic taste the anime and the game had with the characters. It's the main reason why I placed it years after, which would be nice to know! And yes, Katya is Carla's actual daughter. As for Karina, she's just adopted to Shin Tsukinami. Her life story will come up in the upcoming chapters as the same for Katya and the others.**

 **Hope you guys like it! Any comments or helpful advice as to where I can lead the story to would be helpful!  
**

 **-AskEliz**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions (pt1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. REJET DOES.**

 **Summary: Set years after Yui was welcomed into the Sakamaki household and after she chooses Ayato as her only lover. The Sakamakis and Mukamis must move to the Americas to live alongside the Tsukinami brothers, where they meet Katya and Karina, their daughters. Love, tragedy, and secrets bring chaos to all three families. Who will survive? What does the future bring?**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions (pt.1)**

Karina was organizing the rooms and helping the maids with the cleaning. In just a few short hours, the Sakamaki's and Mukami's would arrive to their household. Her uncle had ordered for the place to be spotless and the guest rooms to be ready by the time he got home. Karina was currently helping organize one of the guest rooms on her side of the mansion while Katya was at the other side of the mansion, also helping on organizing and cleaning the rooms. The maid was dusting the curtains while Karina was accommodating the covers for the bed. Her father had informed Katya and Karina that they were used to sleeping in coffins, but for the time being they would all have to sleep on beds, that is until their place was ready to be moved in.

Karina sighed as she wondered if the room was organized and clean enough. She looks at her maid, asking,

"Cathy, don't you think I'm just an obstacle to your cleaning?"

The maid finishes dusting and turns around, smiling politely to Karina.

"Well miss Karina, I think you are doing a wonderful job. Without Miss Katya's or your help, we wouldn't be able to finish tonight."

Karina nods, smiling at her maid's comment. While it was true that two nights ago they were informed about the arrival of new guests, they just had a lot to do. By the next night, Karina and her father had gone to the store to buy another fridge that would contain more food and if possible, blood. In addition to that, they had to find new bed covers since the ones they had were worn out, old, used, and just plain ugly. Well, that's what Katya defined when she saw the bed covers her uncle wanted to use.

Katya is the type who would criticize a person by the type of clothing a person uses to their manners. She once felt embarrassed when Karina bought a cheap pink hoodie from Walmart. While Karina loved wearing it to school and showing it off to her friends, Katya wanted to dig a hole and just die. It went to the point that Katya whined everyday about it and took it upon herself to burn it in the backyard. Once Karina found out, she went ahead and burned Katya's favorite pink tights from Victoria's Secret in front of her face. Both fathers had to teach their daughters a lesson by making them wear the same outfit for three months, to which Katya cried on a daily basis.

Even to this day, Katya prefers shopping in big brand name stores while Karina prefers buying clothes she thinks look cute while saving money. She's not the type to judge people from the appearance and body language, unlike her cousin, but she would judge people by their actions. Karina believes more on less talking and more action. Words can be forgotten, but actions won't be. Well, that's what her father Shin told her once. She can be pleasant to be friends with, but she understood that people just got near her for the benefit to meet her cousin, Katya.

Karina sighs as she closes the door, waving goodbye to the maid, Cathy, who bows down, thanking for her help. Cathy grabs her cleaning supplies from the floor and leaves, humming a song. Karina then walks to her room and proceeds to take a shower to get ready for tonight's main event,

Meeting the Sakamaki and Mukami families.

* * *

At the other side of the Tsukinami household, Katya was looking through her closet, when the maid, Kendra, knocks on her door.

"Come in!"

Kendra walks in, bowing.

"Miss Katya, all rooms are officially clean from this side of the mansion. Cathy has just informed me that she finished a few minutes ago from the other side with miss Karina."

Katya nods, smiling to Kendra.

"Thank you, Kendra, for your help today. Without your help, Cathy's, or even my cousin's, we wouldn't have finished today."

Kendra bowed again.

"No Miss Katya, thank you for the help. Until next week miss Katya."

Katya smiles, waving goodbye to her maid. She twirls around, looking at what to wear for tonight's meeting. She felt excited.

"Finally! Vampires like myself will be living in this household! I wonder how they are personality and look wise."

She sighs to herself as she grabs a white boho dress and grey off the shoulder knitted sweater dress and looks at her self in the mirror.

"Well if I wear the grey off the shoulder knitted dress, I could use them with my black knee-high socks and add my black lace up booties. I can then curl my hair and leave it down. Yeah!"

Katya puts away her boho white dress and goes to her bathroom and starts to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Karina is wearing a double hood quilted peach sweatshirt with her ripped jeans and her low-cut black vans. She looks at herself in the mirror with her hair let down and turns around. Unlike Katya, Karina loves being comfortable. She hears a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Katya walks in, looking at her cousin from head to toe. She rolls her eyes at her cousin's choice of wardrobe. She sits down on Karina's bed, crossing her model-like legs glaring at her cousin.

"Kar, what part didn't you understand that royalty will be appearing in our front door tonight?"

Karina looks at herself in the mirror, grabbing her light brown natural curls, seeing if a pony tail would best fit what she's wearing. She then lets her hair down, messing it a little. She smiles at herself, feeling satisfied with her look. She then turns around to see Katya looking stunning.

"Uh, Kat, going to some sort of college party or something? You know they're just guests, right?"

Katya sighs, not believing Karina's words. She shakes her head and gives her a disapproving look.

"Er, look, they're like royalty within my world so I want to be a presentable as I can possibly be."

"And as attractive as possible?"

Karina laughs at her own comment as she grabs the hem of her sweatshirt, and crosses her arms looking at an annoyed Katya. Katya sticks her tongue out and stands up, twirling around and showing her off the shoulder knitted dress falling mid-thigh.

"Look at how this dress just toys with my body. It fits me so perfectly. So, how long would you think I'll have them begging on their knees for my attention?"

Katya looks at her reflection on the mirror as Karina leaves out of her room, ignoring her cousin's question.

She walks down stairs looking at how busy the living room is. Her Uncle Carla is giving directions to the butlers while her father is speaking to the chef on what to prepare for tonight's dinner. Karina sighs as she walks to the library, closing the door behind her. She feels exhausted with so much preparations going on. She looks outside, admiring the view of the garden. She sits down, hugging her knees, not taking her sight away from the red roses just sitting outside the window. She hums lightly.

"Dad! How is this not presentable? I look cute with this dress!"

Karina chuckles at Katya's insistence on her dress. Does she not realize she looks like a slut? But then again, who is she to criticize. Katya was always the beautiful one while she was the one with the brains. Many of her peers in school admired Katya's looks while others envied her. Anything Katya wore made her pop out from the rest.

"Karina? Where are you?"

Karina's head shoots up, recognizing her father's voice. She stands up, stretching and yawning. She truly felt tired and couldn't wait to get this meeting of 'royalty' over with once and for all.

"Coming dad!"

* * *

"Karlheinz said they would be here by 8:30. What's taking them so long?"

Katya whined to her father and uncle while Karina was sitting down on the stairs with earphones on and listening to some music on her phone. She closes her eyes as her father looks at her. He smiles as he heard the knock on the door. Carla instructs for one of the butlers to open the door as Karina puts her earphones and cellphone away, standing next to her father. She smiles politely as she sees 11 good looking men and one young girl with the same type of hair as her cousin. She groans mentally, wondering if she has the same personality as Katya.

Carla smiles politely, looking at the people who used to be his enemies.

"Welcome to my mansion. Antonio and James will take all your belongings upstairs, from there, you may all choose which guest rooms you all want to sleep in." Carla gestures for both butlers to take everyone's belongings as Shin gestures for the family to move to the living room. Karina was walking behind her father, analyzing each member of the family closely. Sure, they were good looking, to the point that anyone would either want to recruit them as models, but she felt chills running down through her spine just knowing that they drink human blood.

Carla clears his throat, as Katya stands beside her father. She smiles politely while Karina still hid behind her father, Shin.

A guy with a reddish-brown hair, wearing a fedora, and green eyes sniffs the air, blushing lightly.

"nfufu… Carla, Shin, you shouldn't have! A human for dinner?!"

He licks his lips eyeing Karina. Katya rolls her eyes at the comment while Shin stood in front of Karina in a protective stance.

"I wouldn't call her dinner, Laito. She's my daughter, Karina Raminoff. Over there standing next to Carla is his daughter, Katya Tsukinami." Shin gestures to Laito, but his eyes only widened seeing Katya's beauty.

"You got a sexy daughter, Carla." Laito's green eyes glint with lust and want while Katya blushed and giggled lightly at Laito's comment. Karina wanted to gag at that while the guy with dark purple highlights and black hair clears his throat, glaring at Laito.

"I apologize for my brother's inappropriate comments towards your daughters. Nice to see you again Carla and Shin. I would have never guessed that you both settled down and now have daughters. But do tell, how is a human your daughter Shin? Shouldn't she be breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" He chuckles menacingly while pushing his glasses up from his nose. Katya covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at his comment, directly hitting towards her cousin. Karina just wanted this to be over with. She sighs as she leaves her father's side and sits down on the sofa. Shin glared at her while Karina just shrugged at her action just now.

She crosses her arms on her chest while also crossing her legs and sitting up straight, glaring at the guy with dark purple high lights and black hair.

"Since I'm considered breakfast, lunch, and dinner – "

Shin hissed at Karina's comment, glaring at the same man who made the comment.

"How dare you disrespect my daughter. I could just kill you in an instant, Reiji. She's off limits. This goes to all of you." Shin points to every vampire in the room, excluding Carla and Katya. Karina smiles defiantly at Reiji as he tsked and rolled his eyes.

"Heard that, vampire boy? Off limits." Karina says tauntingly at Reiji. A guy with blue eyes and blonde hair chuckles at her response and yawns.

"Heh, vampire boy. I like her already." The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes sits next to her and lays his head down on her shoulder, tensing Karina's body. Shin held his breath while Carla chuckles and looks attentively at the male laying his head down on his niece's shoulder. Katya glares at Karina, thinking how good looking the guy is and wishing it was her in her cousin's spot. Shu ignores everyone and closes his eyes.

"Still the same old Shu. Sleeping everywhere and being lazy I assume?"

Shu smiles tauntingly at Carla's comment.

"Yep."

Karina looks at him oddly.

"Uhm, what do you think you're doing?"

Shu opens his eyes, looking straight at Karina's brown eyes.

"Trying to sleep. What does it look like to you?" Karina rolls her eyes, but ignores the weight on her shoulder.

"Teddy look! Our new home!" Karina notices a child-like voice from behind Laito. She notices a guy with light purple hair holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. Katya smiles warmly at the guy with light purple hair.

"Cute teddy bear you got there. Does it have a name?"

His light purple eyes widen, turning his teddy bear away from Katya.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK OR LOOK AT TEDDY?!" Katya jumps at his response, walking back to her position next to her father.

"Now, now, now, Kanato-kun, don't scare beauty like that." Laito smiles seductively at Katya as she giggles earning an eye roll from Karina and Reiji.

"Now, teddy, we'll stay away from the airhead, okay?" Kanato whispers to his teddy bear as Karina bites her bottom lip, trying to repress her laugh and smile at the comment. Katya just rolls her eyes at Kanato and huffs at herself, muttering to herself, "I'm not an airhead."

"Look Justin… Erica… our… new… home…"

Katya looks at the guy with bandages around his arms, admiring his artichoke green-ish/black-ish hair. Karina raises one of her eyebrows wondering who Justin and Erica are. He raises his purple eyes at Karina and widens them, getting closer to her.

"Wanna… meet… them…?" He grabs her hand, letting her touch his bandages around one of his arms.

"This… is… Justin… He…. Likes… you…" Karina blinks at the sudden confession. She smiles politely as Shu hums and grunts.

"So troublesome… stop moving, would you? I'm trying to rest." Karina glares at Shu. She sighs with annoyance and looks at the guy with his bandages. She smiles and looks at her father, as if showing that she's okay for now. Shin felt less tense as time went by, but massaged his temples occasionally because he felt annoyed and a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Shu and Azusa were too close to his daughter to the point that stressed him out in some moments. Carla kept an attentive look towards the scene unfolding between his niece, Shu, and Azusa. He hopes that there wouldn't be much trouble when it comes to their blood thirst.

"I… like… your… sweater…. It… fits… you…."

Karina smiles. Katya looks at the scene with anger in her eyes. Well, at least Laito seems the only one with good taste. Since he's been hitting on her with comments and all. She presses her lips together in a thin, flat line.

"Azusa, I think your freaking her out. Come back here and stand next to me." Azusa smiles sadly at Karina, muttering an apology and stands next to the guy with black hair and blue-grey eyes. He looks at Carla and Shin apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for Azusa's behavior. I'll try not to let it happen again." Carla and Shin chuckle together.

"It's fine Ruki. As long as none are after my daughter's blood, we can all be friends." Azusa smiles brightly at Shin's response, looking at Karina. As for Katya, she couldn't take her eyes away from Ruki's eyes.

"Interesting eye color you got there… uhm Ruki?" Ruki chuckles at Katya's compliment. He then looks at her, admiring her beauty from head to toe. Katya smiles as she notices Ruki checking her out.

"Shouldn't you be modeling in some top agency?"

Katya's smile grew as the same time her ego grew.

"Yes. I've gotten many comments like that before, but I can't seem to leave behind my father and the family." Katya bashes her eyelashes, looking at Ruki. Karina gets comfortable on her seat as Shu gets a little bit closer, earning a low growl from Shin and a death glare from Katya.

"Karina, you could just move to another sofa, or stand up like the rest of us, you know, right?" Katya shows how annoyed she is from the scene unfolding, but before Karina could answer, Shu opens one eye, looking at Katya.

"I'd suggest not say that blondie. Shu here does what he wants and gets what he wants. Listen to ore-sama! He wouldn't let me have my Pancake here without a sword duel. Right Chinchinashi?" Karina looks at the guy with red hair and green eyes in hand with the girl that has the same hair color as her cousin but has pink eyes. She smiles warmly at Karina and Katya.

"Carla, Shin, thank you for accepting us here. We are very grateful. I hope all is well. Right Ayato?" Ayato smiles brightly at the platinum blonde's response.

"Yours truly is very happy person, right Yui?" Her pink eyes look at his green eyes, smiling and nodding happily. She clasps her hand over his, holding hands. Karina rolls her eyes at the simple scene of affection they were showing, but it was Laito who was making gag noises. This made Ayato annoyed.

"Do you have something to say to yours truly Laito?" Yui giggles as Ayato gave a pointed and annoyed look to Laito. He just shrugs it off, trying to hide his smirk.

"Oi, Ayato, Yui, we get that your lovers and getting married and all, but do you always have to show it off in front of us? It's getting annoying." A guy with a brown hair and a pony tail comments at the display of affection Ayato and Yui just showed. Karina mentally nods and agrees with his comment, as for Katya, not so much. She shakes her head, wanting to say something.

"Er, not to get into the whole family argument here, but I disagree with what you just said. They should be free to show their love wherever they go. You just said they're getting married, correct?"

The guy with a ponytail nods, but looks at her defiantly.

"No disrespect little lady, but I disagree with you. Sow and Ayato show too much affection to the point that they forget they are not at their room. It's annoying and very uncomfortable for us, single men, to see that. Try spending time with them for a week and they'll make you want to vomit your eyes out. It's that bad."

Katya rolls her eyes.

"Just like my cousin. You exaggerate too much. Er…?

He smiles brightly at Katya and at everyone.

"Yuma. Yuma Mukami." Katya nods.

"Katya. That over there, where Shu is next to, is Karina. She's my cousin." Yuma smiles, waving at Karina. She smiles brightly, waving back.

"Tch! As much as I hate the big guy, I must agree with him. Don't even have a sense of respect." Yui looks down as the guy with white hair and red eyes look at both of them.

"I'm sorry Subaru. We'll try to control ourselves. Right Ayato?"

Ayato shakes his head.

"If the owner of this house, Katya, seems to be comfortable with this affection, then we will continue to show it. Just look at how Shu is acting right now!" Ayato points at Shu and Karina. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Ayato, uhm, if I can remember correctly, it's your brother who came to lay his head down on my shoulder without permission so… what does that have to do with the fact that your family is disturbed with the amount of affection Yui and yourself show to each other?"

Yui hides behind Ayato as he glares at Karina and huffs.

"So, you must be the type who wants to end all alone in this world, right little human?"

Karina looks at Ayato, getting pissed. It wasn't until Shu opens his eyes and looks at Ayato and his future sister in law.

"You all are so troublesomely stupid. Stop igniting a fight that won't end. That goes for you too, pillow."

Karina glares at Shu.

"Get your head off my shoulder. I'm not your personal pillow, Sakamaki."

Shu closes his eyes, yawning.

"Too lazy to respond to your comeback, little girl. Now, let me get my rest."

Shu closes his eyes as a guy with grayish-blackish hair sighs loudly.

"Karlheinz promised me that I'd have guava juice once I get here." He whines, gaining a glare from Carla and Shin. Katya looks at him weirdly as Karina laughs at his comment.

"Kino, that is inappropriate of yourself. Apologize right this instant!" Reiji looks at Kino, giving him a death glare. He mutters an apology to the Tsukinami's and looks away, hiding behind a guy with one red eye and one blue. He combs his blonde hair with his hands, smiling apologetically at Shin and Carla.

"I'm very sorry for his attitude, he's never been given the opportunity to breathe outside the house, other than father's. I'm Kou Mukami." He smiles brightly as the Tusukinamis as Karina nods, smiling back. She then feels a tug, turning her head to Shu, who was basically cuddling her. This earned a glare from Katya and low growls from Shin. Carla clears his throat.

"Well, it is comforting to see that there hasn't been a change in all these years. It is nice to see you all again. I imagine that you all must feel jetlagged so my daughter and niece will show you all to your rooms. I will send a butler to alert everyone when dinner is ready." Carla grabs Shin from his arm, walking away from the group. Shin narrows his eyes at Carla.

They walk into the library, where it is noise and proofed to the point that no one could hear noise from the inside or outside of the library.

"What the hell are you doing Carla?! Leaving my daughter to fend for herself with those _vampires_?!" Carla chuckles, looking at a pissed off Shin. He sighs as he leans against the wall, looking at his younger brother's tantrum. He shakes his head, wondering when will Shin notice that Karina isn't so much a baby any longer.

"She has to learn how to defend herself. She's not a baby any longer. One day, she will leave this house, be it with a vampire, a human, a demon, hell maybe even a unicorn man." Carla laughs at his own joke, but Shin just kept giving death glares to his older brother.

"Witty joke asshole. Not funny. Ironic, how you're giving me advice when Laito was hitting on your daughter hard core." This made Carla stop laughing and Shin smirk. Carla crosses his arms, looking at Shin with realization. Shin laughs at Carla's face while patting his back.

"It's okay Carla! She's 19 now! She's going to leave one of these days with a vampire, a demon, hell maybe even a half human half horse man!" Shin laughs loudly and claps at his own witty comeback while Carla narrows his eyes, glaring at Shin. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm just going to check how dinner is going. We're doomed when it comes to our daughters right Shin?" Shin laughs, nodding and agreeing with his older brother's comment.

* * *

Living Room:

"I'm Katya Tsukinami. Standing next to me is my cousin, Karina Raminoff. Before you ask, yes, Karina is human."

She looks at everyone who is sitting down either on the floor or the sofas. Karina crosses her arms, also looking around. Katya continues with her speech.

"And no, you may not and _will not_ bite her. You all will be taking blood pills like this one. My father, uncle, and myself take these every day before leaving the mansion. It's so we could feel full enough that we don't need to feed off of humans. We're surrounded by humans so we must act like humans in order to not be discovered as vampires. It'll control your hunger and to some extent your lust." She takes out her box of blood pills, taking a pill out of the box and showing it to everyone. They look at awe as Katya gives it to Yui so she could pass it around for everyone to see. Everyone nods at Katya's short explanation. Katya looks at Karina, giving her a silent sign to continue with the speech.

"It is important for everyone to know that our schedules won't be the same. While we will all see each other in the mansion during the weekends, some of us won't see each other as much. This goes especially to Kou and Subaru, who will be attending the same school as myself. It may be a night school, but some days it may require for us to attend school during the day due to exams and such. Don't worry, it's not many days, but just like giving out an FYI to everyone. As for everyone else, I believe your father has finished transferring and enrolling you all in your designated or desired classes and majors. You will be attending the same college as Katya for night classes, some will have online classes, depending on the class. Any more questions, please ask Katya kindly or when she's not busy. I suggest not to disturb her when she's stressed, in a bad mood, or when she's busy. Oh, and please, don't pamper her _highness_ with too many questions."

The last comment earned a snicker from Kou, a chuckle from Shu, a glare from Katya, and an eye roll from Reiji. As for the rest, they were still digesting everything that has been said, ignoring the word punch Karina had just sent to her cousin. Karina smiles triumphantly at her cousin, who was looking not too pleased with the 'her highness' comment and looked back at the guests who would be living with them.

"Well, that settles it for now. We'll be taking you to your rooms now. Some will stay at my side, while the others will be staying at Karina's side." Everyone nods and stands up. Both girls start walking upstairs, with everyone trailing behind them. They get to the second floor and both girls look at everyone. Katya smiles brightly, looking at everyone.

"Now, this is the opportunity to choose which side you would like to sleep at. Karina's or mines. There's 12 rooms on each side."

They all look at each other then look at both girls. It was Kou who broke the ice.

"I'd like to go to Karina's side. It's reasonable since I'd be attending the same school as her." Karina nods, as Kou walks to her side. Reiji then looks at Katya.

"I'll go to Katya's side. She seems to have better _manners_ unlike someone." Karina narrows her eyes, glaring at Reiji as he made his way next to Katya. Yuma then looked at Karina, smiling.

"Since she agreed with my previous comment about something, I'd like to sleep in Karina's side. Can't sleep next to someone who disagrees with everything I say." Karina chuckles at his comment as Katya rolls her eyes. It was Ruki who steps up, walking next to Katya.

"Just because she's hot. I'll take Katya's side." This made Karina break a little, but her smile never faltering. Everyone shrugs it off, but Kou saw Karina's true feelings, feeling a little sad for her insecurity and uncomfortableness. It was Subaru who walked next to Karina.

"Same with Kou, we'll be going to the same school. Yada Yada." It was Ruki who took Azusa to his side, smiling apologetically to Karina.

"He needs to be by my side. He might have a liking for you, but he's a special case." Karina nods, understanding the situation. Even though she didn't know Azusa, she felt a good vibe from him. Kind of like a big brother vibe. She felt a little sad, but knew that she'd see him around. It was Laito who also walked next to Katya, smiling seductively at her.

"Just because we have a pretty good vibe going on between us, going to Katya's side." Katya smiles triumphantly, since she has more vampires on her side than her cousin's. It was then that Ayato also followed suit holding Yui's hand and walking next to Katya.

"She's a chill vampy girl and doesn't have a problem with our freedom of speech. Katya's side." Karina rolls her eyes. Only Kino, Kanato, and Shu were left. Katya secretly wished for Shu to come to her side, but disappointed her since he walked next to Karina, grabbing Kanato's and Kino's arm.

"I'll be staying in Karina's side. I have more control over Kino and Kanato, so I'll be taking them with me." This made Katya a little angry. There goes her opportunity to hit it off with Shu, but then remembered that she would have future opportunities with him since they'll be going to the same college. Karina claps her hands.

"Well, Kou, Yuma, Subaru, Shu, Kanato, and Kino please follow me to the right. You may all choose which room you would all like to stay in." Karina smiles as they follow her. Katya glares silently at Karina as she then turns around, smiling at her group.

"Well, my side is the left. Same instructions go to you all, choose the room you all want to sleep in." She walks to her side, taking her group with her.

 **Well, this was hard to write and imagine. I hope you all like part 1 of introductions! Part 2 coming soon! (I hope before college starts!) Leave comments and helpful advice as to where I can take the story! Thanks to those who have left comments for the first chapter and I apologize for any grammatical errors! Until next time!**

 **-AskEliz**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions (pt2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. REJET DOES.**

 **Summary: Set years after Yui was welcomed into the Sakamaki household and after she chooses Ayato as her only lover. The Sakamakis and Mukamis must move to the Americas to live alongside the Tsukinami brothers, where they meet Katya and Karina, their daughters. Love, tragedy, and secrets bring chaos to all three families. Who will survive? What does the future bring?**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions (pt.2)**

 _A little girl is running through the forest. She doesn't hesitate to look back and keeps running. Voices are heard farther away as she keeps running farther away from the place._

 _She tries her best not to fall on the floor or cry. Mommy knew what was best for her and told her not to feel afraid._

 _The problem is that her mommy was nowhere to be found. She promised her they'd meet again. The little girl grew tired and latched onto a tree. She looked up at the sky as she heard thunder roar through the sky. Droplets of rain began to fall on her cheeks as she hid behind a tree, hoping for the leaves to cover her from the storm that was brewing from a far. She lays down, feeling the tiredness consume her little body._

 _She closes her eyes, hoping to see the smile that brightened her days. Mommy's smile._

* * *

Karina wakes up, sitting up and grabs her phone. She checks the time.

6:15am. Time to get ready for school.

She sighs as she gets out of bed, stretching her arms as high as she can. She walks through her room as she looks at the photo of herself and Katya when they were little.

Back then, Katya wasn't self-centered. She was very protective of the family. They would both play at the park together, make their fathers proud, have playdates with other friends, and even have each other's backs when needed.

Happiness radiated through the house.

Karina sighs as she wonders what made Katya change. She became cold, selfish, and image thrived. She could make indirect comments, to which can hurt Karina at times, but would shrug it off and mind her own business. Katya wouldn't defend her or have her back at school, she would ignore her and walk with her posse. They would be compared at school by many of their peers. Many people praise Katya's beauty, to the point of winning homecoming queen at her senior prom. Karina had the brains, but these days, looks take over brains any day.

Even to this day, many people still remember Katya's beauty, just like Ruki had to remind her the day they were all introduced.

Karina shakes her thoughts out, pushing her curly hair back. She opens her closet, looking for her uniform.

She usually goes for a clean black skirt, a long sleeve-white blouse with a black bow tie, black tights, and her black and white converse shoes.

They could use whatever shoes, including high heels, but can't be no more than three inches. As for the rest of the clothes, the school has a dress code involving the blazers and blouses having to be branded with the school's logo. This means parents must buy the blazers, the blouses, the shirts, and gym clothes. Skirts and pants are optional, but can be also bought within the school. Many opt to buy everything with the school since it's easier to not have to go with the trouble, especially with the girls, when it comes to the dress code.

Karina lays out her clothes on her bed, praying for it to be a good day and that Subaru and Kou weren't going to be trouble.

* * *

Katya walks out of her bathroom, already looking at the outfit she had ready since last night.

She smiles, thinking how smart she was for choosing an outfit that would show her body off once again.

She grabs her mid-thigh flowwy black skirt and black crop top, paring it with a leather jacket, sunglasses and white vans.

She puts on her outfit of choice and looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles happily, feeling proud of herself. She made the right choice choosing this outfit for the day. She starts working on her hair, trying to make her hair color pop out. She makes her hair wavy and finishes off by applying makeup on her face. She looks at herself once again, feeling very confident and sexy about herself.

She sits down on her bed and crosses her legs. She always loved applying red lipstick and smoky eyes, fitting with her wavy hair and outfit. This wooed any guy that saw her for the first time.

She hopes to woo someone in particular, to which her disappointment, decided to sleep close to where her cousin currently sleeps at. Sure, he might seem the best fit to protect her from hungry vampires, but she did have a goal in mind.

To someday be queen of the underworld.

She knew that with her looks, she could be a potential bride for any of the Sakamaki's, all she had to do is to make them fall in love with her, especially the oldest one.

Shu Sakamaki.

He's handsome and powerful, but there was just one problem.

He wasn't Ruki Mukami.

She bites her bottom lip, remembering her rendezvous experience she had with him this weekend.

 _Katya giggles as she grabs her shirt and puts it on._

 _Ruki just sighs happily at what just happened._

" _That was intense."_

 _Katya laughs, agreeing at what just happened. They both had found each other at the hallway and hit it off right away once again. They talked about diverse things such as their favorite foods to their pasts. Out of nowhere, things got heated up between the two of them and agreed on going to the library, to which Katya's relief, no one was there at this time at night._

 _Katya explained to Ruki that they could be as loud as possible because it was sound proof. This meant that the no one could hear them from either side, to which Ruki took advantage._

 _Things cooled down between them before the sun rose, as Katya and Ruki were getting dressed._

 _She couldn't believe she had sex with someone she had barely know._

" _This isn't me, you know." Katya ziprs her shorts as she puts her hair on a pony tail._

 _Ruki chuckles._

" _Same here. Guess it just happened out of nowhere huh."_

 _Katya nods._

" _This has been the bet sex I've ever had."_

 _Ruki rolls his eyes as he kisses Katya's shoulder._

" _Maybe you should try sleeping with a vampire next time."_

" _Maybe I will." Katya smiles seductively at Ruki as she opens the door._

" _Keep quiet and no one will notice. Agreed to keep this between us?"_

" _Agreed. I don't want your dad to kill me just yet."_

 _Katya giggles, walking out of the library quietly, with Ruki trailing behind._

"Too bad he was just a good fuck." Katya chuckles as she checks her phone.

7:00am. Time to go downstairs and have breakfast.

She grabs her bag, hoping to woo away a certain someone.

* * *

Karina applies foundation and some pink lip balm, making her look natural. She looks at herself in the mirror, grabbing a hair tie. She grabs her things and heads out of her room, with Shu also leaving his room at the same time.

Shu notices Karina, smiling tauntingly at her.

He just couldn't grasp this feeling, but he just couldn't help but have fun toying with Karina.

It wasn't the extremely sadistic type of fun he used to have with Yui, but the type where he would pick on her constantly. It irritated Karina, but she would ignore him at times. Sometimes, Shu would purposely sit next to her just to lay his head on her shoulder or lap, where she would show a face of annoyance, but he would fake sleeping because he felt comfortable with her.

The reality of the situation is that he had to be thankful with his father. It did take him away from the routine of seeing his brothers and Yui for the longest time. It stung the fact that Yui had chosen his younger brother, Ayato, over him, but he got over it and moved on with his vampiric life just like the rest.

"Pillow trying to impress me? You shouldn't have."

Karina rolls her eyes as Shu laughs tauntingly, throwing her his signature smile, to which Karina rolls her eyes and turns around, trying not to get bright red from her cheeks.

"No time for games Shu, I'm hungry."

"Pfft. I can fix that. If you know what I mean."

"Ugh. You're annoying. You know that?"

"Of course I do, I love being complimented by you Karina."

Karina and Shu walk down stairs, Shu trailing behind Karina as the rest were barely sitting down to eat their breakfast. It was very talkative since everyone got to comfortable.

"I like this place! It seems so free and it has a huge forest! And don't get me started with the chicks, right Laito?"

Laito and Kou gave each other a high five, agreeing with Kou's comment. Karina grabs her cereal and sits down next to Subaru. Karina smiles politely at Subaru as he tsks and ignores her. To be honest, he wanted to avoid Katya, and especially Karina. He felt innocence and happiness flowing from Karina while from Katya he felt fakeness and darkness surrounding her aura. He couldn't deny it; he felt attracted to Karina. He loved her attitude and personality the most. He also has a certain suspicion that his older brother might feel a certain attraction towards Karina, to which wouldn't be a good situation. Shu can become possessive and docile when it comes to someone he likes. He was surprised at how easily he gave up Yui though. Maybe because he knew that Yui's feelings towards Ayato were too strong to compete with in the first place.

Karina eats her cereal in silence as Shu sits down next to Karina, which secretly annoys Katya. Ruki notices this and raises his eye brow at Katya. She smiles innocently, eating her yogurt as the rest keep going about what they have done through the weekend.

Ayato and Yui had gone around the town, getting familiar with places.

Laito and Kou were scoring girl's numbers all over and also scouting potential places to have fun at, especially during the weekends.

Yuma and Shu had found the Tsukinami's garden peaceful to hang out with, especially for Yuma, since he loved maintaining gardens that were full of vegetables and beautiful flowers. Shu just loved how peaceful and quiet it was to listen to classical music. They both would hang out and talk for a while like the best friends they used to be back in the day. They would play around and even train together in the gym Carla had added to the mansion for fighting and training purposes. Shu would even exercise just to watch Karina train with her uncle and father.

A human being trained to fight. It was something that made Shu more interested in Karina.

Subaru would also spend time in the gym, training and at times in the forest, just feeling the adrenaline of running at a very fast speed or punching trees whenever he felt angry or pissed off. It relieved him from the stress, but fighting and punching walls was something that gave him a greater reliever.

Ruki and Reiji had been walking and scouting the library the Tsukinami's constructed. It was very big, and the view of the garden would distract them at times. They were checking out books, finding some interesting ones.

Kino, Asuza, and Kanato would be taken care of by Carla or Shin, but Karina would volunteer taking care of them at times, to which she had fun with all three of them. Karina discovered Kanato's obsession with sweets, while Kino loved playing video games, and Asuza loved talking about his knife collection. Of course, Shu would always keep on the lookout, since he secretly volunteered watching over her, since Shin was concerned for her safety and well-being, to which Shu understood.

Karina stands up, grabbing her plate and leaves it on the dishwasher, where one of the maids would wash them later as she made her way to the living room with her things. Shin and Carla were standing in the front as both girls were given a hug and a kiss from each of their parents.

"Guys, before you leave, did you all take the pill? I'd suggest doing it now so you won't suffer later."

Everyone groaned, except for Karina who looked at them indifferent.

Katya grabs her box as the rest had theirs in their backpacks and bags. Shin made sure each took the pill before leaving. He had to take care of the image he and his brother had worked so hard constructing for years. He didn't want all their hard work for a new life go to trash and affect their daughters, especially Karina.

Each got in the group they would leave. Only Karina, Subaru, and Kou got in the first limo while the rest got into the second limo, since their orientation started later and some had decided to speak to their advisors about their schedules and progress of their careers at a later time.

* * *

Shu looked out the window as the rest talked to each other. Yui and Katya hit it off right away, talking about clothing styles to the types of nail polish they like using.

Katya felt happy to find someone who would go on a shopping spree without judging her. She looked at Shu, who was looking out the window quietly with classical music blasting on his earphones. Katya didn't know what to talk to him about, but she knew she had to try.

"So, Shu, uhm, how are you liking this place?"

Shu takes his eyes off the window for a second and looks at Katya. She's beautiful, but he knew that inside her heart, it was ugly and monstrous.

"Eh." Shu just shrugs and averts his eyes back to the window. Katya wasn't Karina. She made him feel things that even he didn't feel with Yui. Is this what Ayato and Yui referred to 'falling in love'? Shu just chuckled quietly and closes his eyes, thinking that it was nonsense and was just tired.

Reiji looked at his older brother closely. He narrows his eyes, clearly seeing that Shu just shrugged Katya's question, going back to minding his business. How rude of him to shrug a beautiful girl's question like that! Even though her style isn't conservative, but he could give her a pass since she had the body to show it off. The other cousin did too, but she's uneducated and a brat. He couldn't believe that right off the bat, she argued with him about something pointless.

Katya pokes Shu's shoulder as he turns around once again.

"What do you want. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Katya smiles, looking at Shu innocently.

"Awwh c'mon Shu, I was just being nice on making conversation with you. What are you listening to?"

Shu sighs, knowing that she won't quit anytime soon, so might as well, right?

"Classical music. Specifically to some Mozart. Takes my mind to another world."

"I know what you mean. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, the violin. I loved playing it since I was a kid."

"I used to play the piano, but got bored of it. It just doesn't bring me the same joy it used to bring me."

"Piano? I'm surprised."

Katya secretly makes a triumph dance, gaining Shu's interest. She smiles and nods.

"My dad thought it would be good to learn about classical music and play the piano. It was fun, but I did want to have my freedom." Shu nods in understanding.

"So, you left piano. What did you do after?"

"Well, I started hanging out with friends a lot more. I felt like a normal teenager and was popular. I became homecoming queen for my senior prom. I had a good grade point average, but decided to stay here and attend a community college."

This made Shu interested at how they haven't felt any effects of going out in the sun. How did they all survive with Karina's blood and going out when there was sun? He also wanted to learn more about Karina. He knew who to ask.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself. You've piqued my interest."

At this, Katya nods, gaining a silent glare from Ruki. Yuma silently gagged at the fact that Shu had said that. Yuma had to know Shu wanted to know something right away. He'll just have to talk to him when they're alone.

* * *

The ride to the private high school was quiet for the young Raminoff and the two vampires. Neither had said a word, that is, until Kou decided to break the ice.

"Guys, we need to start being talkative! Karina-chan, tell us about this high school of yours."

Subaru rolls his eyes as nods and smiles politely.

"Well, it's no different from attending school over there other than going in the day instead of the night. What grades are you both currently?"

Subaru mumbles, "Last year, 12th grade or something like that."

Karina looks at Kou, smiling and waiting for his response.

"I'm the last of the bunch, so behind Subaru."

"Ah, so you'll be with me then! I'm in 11th grade."

At this, Kou smiles as Subaru looks out the window, feeling a little deflated. He did want to befriend Karina somehow, but he'll just have to be less shy and rude.

Karina sighs, wondering how this day may pan out for all three of them. They were both good looking and the girls might start giving them attention, to which Karina wasn't too happy of. She liked passing by unnoticed and being invisible with her best friend, Ivelisse, or Ivy.

The driver stopped at the school, letting them know that they have arrived at the high school.

All three of them step out of the limo as many students whisper and talk lowly to one another at what they are seeing. Karina looks around, trying to find her friend while girls were smiling and waving at Kou and Subaru, to which annoyed Subaru. He always hated the attention they attracted everywhere. As for Kou, he smiled and winked back at some girls, to which either blushed or giggled. He loved the attention and was used to it, since he was an idol back in his home country.

They walk inside the high school, with Karina still looking around for Ivy. Kou and Subaru notice and wonder who or what she was looking for. They notice Karina smile in relief as she hugs a red-haired girl. They both laugh, earning a confused look from both Kou and Subaru. Karina turns around, pulling the red-haired girl with her.

"Guys, this is Ivelisse, but she prefers being called Ivy for short. Ivy, this is Kou and Subaru, the guys I talked to you about this past weekend."

Ivy waves, smiling politely at both men.

"I'm Ivy, Kar's best friend. Welcome to James Preparatory High! Karina, you didn't tell me they were good looking." At this, Karina rolls her eyes, playfully punching Ivy's arms. They both laugh as Ivy picks up her hair tying it to a ponytail.

"So, Kar tells me that you guys have traveled from afar. Japan, right?" Kou and Subaru nod, as all four start walking towards the front office.

"That's cool. I wish I could travel to Japan, but you know parents, they care more about education than having fun. That's why I dyed my hair red this weekend." At this, Subaru chuckles as he shakes his head. Ivy raises her eye brow at him.

"Something funny?" Subaru rolls his eyes. Impotent already? He did not like that type of attitude. Anyway, her excuse of dying her hair red was dumb. Having fun or a sign or rebelling against her parents? He had experience in that department, that's for sure.

"Nah, it's just, you say you dyed your hair red for fun, but for me, it seems you dyed your hair red because you're rebelling against your parents." At this, Ivy laughs while Subaru glares at Ivy.

"I've always done things my way because I have fun doing so. Coming from a rich family who has expectations and dictatorship on what I can or can't do is boring and tiring. I like defying life. If you get what I mean right?" Kou laughs, as Karina looks at Ivy confused.

"Ivy, I'm lost. Explain to me what you just said?" Ivy mock gasps at Karina's question.

"Oh, Kar. You have hurt me so deeply!" Ivy puts her hand on her heart, mocking hurt and sadness in her voice. At this, Kou and Subaru look at them like they were crazy, but the good type of crazy. Kou loved the chemistry both girls had with each other while Subaru still had his doubts about Ivy, but as long as she doesn't cross a line with him, things would run smoothly for all four of them.

* * *

Katya was sitting down with her friends Carmella and Lindsay, talking about fashion and what they had done during the weekend. Everyone, but Reiji, Shu, Yuma, and Ruki had left to go back home.

Currently, all four men were sitting down in one table while Katya and her friends were sitting in another table. Katya had insisted on them to sit with her friends, but they insisted she had some time with her friends, kindly rejecting the invitation.

All four were minding their business while Katya and her two friends were talking and giggling.

It was Lindsay who began the conversation about guys, with her mindset on Yuma.

"So, Yuma, is he available? He's really cute!"

Katya nods, laughing.

"I won't lie, they are all handsome and good looking." Katya looks around, and whispers, "I'm very interested in Shu. I'm trying so hard to get him to notice me. We talked a little bit on the way here, but I don't know, I felt him being uninterested on me." At this, Carmella rolls her eyes, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Katya, you've gotten guys get on their knees for you. Where's the girl I know who does whatever it takes to get what she wants?" Lindsay nods, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I agree with Car. I'm surprised you feel shaken and intimidated over someone. Are you serious about Shu? Though, I can't deny, you both do make a cute couple. I would envy you Katya."

"It's not that I feel shaken. It's just, I want a future with this guy. The problem is my cousin. He wants to be around her always. He seems to be interested in her rather than me. I try looking seductive and sexy, to which I did attract Ruki. We ended up having sex in the library." Lindsay and Carmella look at Katya in shock.

"Oh my god! Katya!" Carmella shakes her head as Lindsay high fives Katya.

"You go girl! Having fun with one good looking guy doesn't hurt. You're single after all." Carmella rolls her eyes at Lindsay.

"Look Katya, if you want to steal Shu's heart from Karina, you have to invest in him. Get to know him. You have some work to do Kitty." Lindsay puts her sunglasses on, fixing her black hair.

"I agree with Car. Invest in Shu. I'll be your wing woman with Yuma. I'm very interested in him. We can help each other!" Carmella laughs at Lindsay's idea while Katya rolls her eyes, playfully slapping Lindsay's shoulder.

"This is why I love talking to you guys about anything!" Carmella and Lindsay smile at Katya's statement.

"Awwh, Car, Katya loves us!" Lindsay stands up, getting in between Carmella and Katya, hugging both girls and smiling.

"I love you both! You both are my best friends! Now, Katya, let's commence getting Shu and Yuma interested in us!" Carmella and Katya laugh at Lindsay's comment, hugging her back.

* * *

Karlheinz looked at Carla and Shin with a smile on his face.

"It seems my family has been adapting to this new lifestyle with the information you have both given me. Now, mind me explaining how are you living in piece with a group who stole territory from us long ago and killed vampires for a living?" At this, Carla and Shin look at each other, confused with Karlheinz's questin, but had a suspicion as to what he was truly asking.

"What are you talking about? How about this question, what is your real intention on bringing your family here? We lived in peace with our daughters for years." At this, Shin nodded, agreeing with his older brother's response. Karlheinz chuckles, smiling tauntingly at the Tsukinami brothers. He breathes in the cold air of the forest.

"I know everything. I'm here as a reinforcement for the future. I'm not your enemy, I'm just here to help you both with what can happen."

Carla and Shin look at each other, knowing Karlheinz too well. He doesn't help without benefitting him. There must be something he wants.

"What are you going after Karlheinz. Just blurt it out and leave. We don't want anyone knowing you were here." Karlheinz nods.

"I'm here for a proposition. I want Katya to marry one of my sons, preferably my eldest."

 **I'm so sorry for a very late update! I will try to write more! School and work and life have been hectic over the past few days! I'm so sorry if this chapter is weak, but I felt that I needed to push a new chapter. I promise the fun stuff will come soon! This is just the beginning!I also apologize for any grammatical errors!  
**

 **More to come!**

 **-AskEliz**


End file.
